Como juego de ajedrez
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Lo describía como un juego de ajedrez, hasta él pensó que la tenía como una pieza más pero un problema lo sobrelleva como una simple obsesión por esa mujer, hasta transformarlo en su propia destrucción… "Fanfic participa para el reto Música que inspira 2019 del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horror"


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Reident Evil no me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones: **_**One-shot **__Inspirado con la canción "Abeja reina- Pesado, Arnulfo López", quizás sea algo Oocs por los personajes. Capaz una ligera insinuación de Carla R. x Derek S. x Ada W. Pondré algunos párrafos de la canción._

"_Letra cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos"_

**Summary: [One-shot] **_Lo describía como un juego de ajedrez, hasta él pensó que la tenía como una pieza más pero un problema lo sobrelleva como una simple obsesión por esa mujer, hasta transformarlo en su propia destrucción… "Fanfic participa para el reto Música que inspira 2019 del grupo Resident Evil: Behind the Horror"_

* * *

**.**

**Como un juego de ajedrez**

**.**

**.**

_Mientras descansabas_

_Me equivoque, me equivocaba_

_Mientras te amaba_

_Poquito a poco me aniquilabas_

_Y te sentías. _

**.**

**.**

_El estiraba su mano hacia el otro extremo de la cama para tocar esa suave piel de porcelana de la mujer con quien compartió anoche, contemplando lo pacifica que se veía. Este se sentía relajado y aliviado de lo bien que habían disfrutado. Porque cuando lo quiere, lo consigue y le tomó su tiempo al tratarse de su relación laboral pero al fin pudo poseerla, a ella…Ada Wong. No era un sueño, aunque si lo fuera no quiere que lo despierten por un largo tiempo pero era tan real, la tenía a su lado._

_Una gran victoria que lo satisface. Simmons carece de poder no solo político, sino también de dinero y al conocer a esa mujer tan habilidosa aprovecho otorgándole más entrenamientos para que pudiera especializarse y actualmente, sigue siendo una de sus mejores espías y que es la mejor pagada cuando se trata de dinero._

_Ella seguía envolviéndose entre las sabanas amarillentas hasta darle la espalda, abrió los ojos y ni siquiera quería verlo, aunque pestañaba tratando de despabilarse pero terminó fingiendo estar dormida para hacer tiempo así el sujeto se levantaba o seguía durmiendo. No se sentía conforme, tenía dinero, su identidad es secreta y sigue siendo la mujer deseada de cualquier hombre, también aprendió a engatusar con sus elegantes y seductores encantos, sería la tentación que no muchos pudieran conseguir y de otros quizás sí. Sin embargo, ahí estaba acostada bajo los lujos de la mansión de Derek Simmons._

_Se supone que sería un peón como el resto de los empleados, aunque es tratada como una reina y bajo los lujos que le ofrece ese hombre al que no le importaba sus sentimientos. Solo necesitaba dinero, alguna misión que cumplir pero las cosas terminaron de esta manera; a veces no sabe lo que en verdad quiere porque lo que ella quiso, fue convertido en esos caminantes ya muertos. Podría tratarse de intereses en común, o solo interés, ni romántico, ni atrayente a excepción del dinero para mantenerse escondida en las sombras y sin ser vista por nadie._

_Simmons prefirió seguir durmiendo, tan relajado y exhausto pero satisfecho. No sería la última vez que fornicaria con ella, no mientras la tenga en su control y con corea._

_Porque Ella sería solamente suya y de nadie más…_

**.**

**.**

_Abeja reina que __ambicionaba_

_Abeja reina de una colmena_

_Abeja reina de oro y seda_

_Y no __sabías_

_Abeja reina vendría a mi vida_

_Abeja reina con tal de darte_

_Abeja reina lo que querías…_

**.**

**.**

Él se sentía poderoso todo por su dedicación al control global y sus habilidades para manipular a los gobiernos todo por el bien de la estabilidad global. Teniendo recursos ilimitados y un gran poder político. Todo esto lo obtuvo gracias por nacer en aquella organización secreta conocida como _"La Familia"_. Algo que le encantaba de este poder, es tener a la gente bajo su propio control, saber que cualquier amenaza que le diría a esas personas, sin importar estatus social, estaban a su disposición y que se rendirían fácilmente.

Sin dudas, _el poder_ era más importante ya que sin eso, su país no sería la primera potencia del mundo, también porque sin _el poder_ no podría jugar al ajedrez: ni siquiera tendría sus piezas para mover a cada peón para que obedezca sus órdenes, con el simple objetivo de que ciertos obstáculos que perjudiquen a la seguridad y tratando de romper ese "equilibrio" que él quiere mantener, tenía que ser eliminado y con un cumplimiento exitoso.

Sus empleados se movían como peones, yendo de un lado a otro llevando papeleo sacrificando horas con sus familias para hacer extras y por la simple razón de que podrían perder su puesto de trabajo. También tenía a _los_ _caballos, los alfiles y las torres_ que se trata de los científicos y con sus investigaciones, agentes contratados, hasta espías y hackers para cuando se trata de robo de datos e información de algún gobierno en especial, para perjudicar algunas elecciones partidarias.

Sonríe victorioso.

Escuchaba unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia él, unos finos tacos negros que se detiene a sus espaldas, Derek la mira de reojo para reconocer ese ajustado vestido rojo que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y esa misma vestimenta le hacía resaltar esas curvas femeninas. La pieza más importante del ajedrez es _la reina_, según su experiencia y esa mujer es una, aunque también está _el_ _rey_.

Algo le gustaba de ella, quizás a pesar de ser habilidosa, misteriosa, seductora y sobre todo atractiva. Una mujer espía que estaba a su disposición, eso también le encantaba porque la tenía bajo control y perteneciendo a su propio tablero. Es la candidata ideal que necesita tener a su lado, sobre todo por su lealtad. No importa si a pesar de tenerla cerca, podría resultarle tan lejana, tan inalcanzable.

—Buen trabajo, Ada Wong —dijo Simmons, felicitándola por cumplir parte de su objetivo en Raccoon City.

El rostro de aquella mujer no mostraba ninguna expresión facial, se mantenía indiferente dejaba todos sus cosas sobre su escritorio, no parecía estar de buen humor aunque esos detalles nunca lo decía pero la actitud de tirar sus pertenencias le hacía entender todo. Voltea ligeramente para acercarse hacia ella, apoyando ambas palmas sobre los hombros desnudos; Wong retrocede haciendo una mueca, sintiéndose asqueada por ser tocada por un hombre así como Simmons, alguien pide todo lo que quiere y sin excusas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas más dinero? Puedo dártelo. Tu solo di lo que necesitas—dijo Simmons —, lo que te falta.

Ada no necesitaba nada o ¿sí? Porque dinero no le faltaba, por ahora. Aunque cada vez recibía más propuestas más enriquecedoras y sobre todo, no le gusta ser controlada por un sujeto como él; sabiendo que Derek fue el causante de la destrucción de Raccoon City, quizás no quería dejar cabos sueltos por ahí como por ejemplo, Leon S. Kennedy, Sherry Birkin y Claire Redfield. Que para su desgracia pudieron salir con vida de ese lugar… ¿Quién sabe si alguno de los S.T.A.R.S seguía vivo? Este sujeto es el mal consejero del presidente.

Tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz, los obstáculos que quiso estabilizar de manera global lo va jugar en su contra, hasta sus propios peones.

—Me voy Simmons —respondió, sin añadir.

— ¿¡Que!? —Reaccionó alterado — ¿¡Porque!?

—Tengo otra oferta, aun mejor —confesó, haciendo contacto visual con él.

Sonríe de lado, _¡ja! _Le rompió su corazón, le golpeo fuerte en su orgullo. Lanzó todo su tablero de ajedrez en el suelo para acabar con el juego.

Este pasaba sus manos por su rostro, estaba furioso y a la vez frustrado, no se iba a dar por vencido ni mucho menos será capaz de perder a esta mujer. No, la va dejar ir así de fácil.

— ¿Quién te contrató? —Preguntó, apretando su mandíbula — ¿Quién se cree mejor que yo?

Wong sonreía de lado, de por si le hubiera gustado reírse a carcajadas por la escena de posesivo que resultaba ser Simmons. Se había cansado de ser su objeto, tampoco es de nadie; no es una propiedad que alguien pueda reclamar como suyo, su forma de pensar fue cambiando cuando perdió a una persona que tanto le importaba y luego, lo que vio en Raccoon City sobre el compañerismo en pleno Apocalipsis.

—Albert Wesker —contestó, en tono burlón.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes traicionarme así!? ¡Después de todo lo que tuvimos! —exclamó, inquieto.

—Me causa gracia Simmons. Entre nosotros no hubo nada, Wesker me ofreció algo más y ya me adelanto una paga.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse y caminó hacia la salida del escritorio personal, apenas lo miro de reojo así le guiñaba su ojo izquierdo e retirarse sin decir nada más.

— _¡Maldita zorra!_

El parecía desesperado, perdió a su reina pero esto… "_No iba a quedarse así."_

**.**

**.**

_Te ofrecieron un trono mejor_

_Donde tú reinaras_

_Desayunas caviar con __champán_

_Todas las mañanas._

_Te podrán sobornar pero nunca_

_Te darán su sombra_

**.**

**.**

— ¿Carla? —pronunció su nombre con seriedad.

La rubia al oír su nombre, lo miraba con admiración y respeto por ser su jefe, aunque para ella además de ser solo alguien que la inspiraba, lo sentía que era como su alma gemela. No podía esconder que estaba emocionada por mostrarle los avances del experimento, así después de tanto sacrificio para esta investigación del Virus C podría cumplir con el objetivo de crear un clon no imaginaba que se trataba de clonar a una mujer, que por saber rumores entre científicos fue terriblemente traicionado por alguien a quien amaba mucho. Desde su punto de vista, quien sea la persona que lo abandonó estaba completamente ciega, porque ella si lo amaba pero a él solo le interesaba el experimento.

—Mezcle un poco de lo que obtuvimos de varios tipos de virus —le informó, la joven se sentía ansiosa por demostrar las muestra de genética así el proceso de clonación sea aprobado.

— ¡No, ella no es así!

Vio cómo golpeaba con fuerza su escritorio, sin importarle los objetos frágiles que se encontraban sobre la mesa, que se movían hasta caerse en el momento del golpe.

—Carla, no me decepciones…De nuevo ¿Entendido?

Él le daba la espalda para observar desde el reflejo de los vidrios de su amplia ventana, la observo por arriba, hasta sonreír de lado por tener una gran idea pero si esa prueba fallaba tendría que matarla.

—Confié en tus habilidades, Carla. Puedes irte.

Esa desaprobación, la decepcionó y era la sexta vez que rechazaba la prueba de clonación, al parecer el proceso final no adapta bien sus rasgos, él quería todo lo completo que caracterizaba de su misteriosa mujer hasta que sea reconocido con tan solo ser visto.

—Seguiré intentando.

Lo único positivo que obtuvo Ramades, fue de un accidente. Donde uno de los experimentos perjudico a un sujeto en el laboratorio y haciendo que pierda el brazo pero la desconcertó porque ya que se mostró una reacción sorprendente antes el C-Virus, a pesar de no ser un candidato ideal para la prueba. Una semana después de que el virus fue administrado en el sujeto, fue nombrado como Ustanak y se convirtió en su guardia personal que su jefe no conoce por ahora.

**…**

_Apenas podía abrir los ojos, se sentía débil pero adolorida en su pecho, esa sensación de que algo le quemaba por dentro la atormentaba. Ella se arrastraba, su vista se nublaba con lentitud, lo único que recuerda es sobre su experiencia en el laboratorio, es que alguien le inyectó algo en su pecho. No podía ver a nadie del otro lado del vidrio polarizado, hasta escuchar su voz por el parlante_

—_Esto será un nuevo nacimiento, Carla. Siempre fuiste mi investigadora favorita, por eso te elegí para este proyecto._

_Se sintió traicionada._

_De igual manera, le pidió ayuda a él…a Derek Simmons, estirando su mano y suplicando por su vida, de que sea perdonada de alguna manera, sabe que no se equivocó pero él la culpaba de todas formas, sobre todo por no crear a esa mujer a esa tal Ada Wong._

_Su cuerpo ardió, parecía que se quemaba viva._

_Gritaba de dolor, aun así suplicaba._

_Un líquido verdoso fue apagando el cuerpo incendiado hasta formar un capullo._

_Ese capullo empezó a quebrarse por sí solo…_

_Hasta que un cuerpo salió de ahí, una figura femenina empezó a mirar hacia aquel vidrio polarizado, sorprendiendo porque al fin lo logró, después de tantos intentos y de muchos fracasos algo bueno tuvo que salir._

_Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, satisfecho y encantado por su gran invento._

—_Feliz Cumpleaños, Ada Wong._

— _¿A-Ada Wong? —repitió, la muchacha de manera automática. _

"_¿Ese es mi nombre?"_

**.**

**.**

_El amor mí querida señora_

_Con nada se compra_

_Y te sentías_

_Abeja reina…_

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué te causa gracia, Carla? —pregunto, Wong. La miraba fijamente, discretamente sacaba su ametralladora para apuntarla.

—Ambas somos las reinas de Simmons —contestó, en tono burlón —Pero la que sobreviva, se queda con el trono.

— ¡El infierno y el caos reinarán sobre la tierra! —exclamó, pasando por las primeras etapas de su mutación.

Ambas se encontraron cara a cara, con obstáculos diferentes pero objetivos iguales en destruir a la otra. Una es la verdadera y otra la falsa, odiaba ser ese reflejo de ella; a pesar de ser la mujer que dañó a Derek Simmons hace años atrás, porque más adelante renacería como la clon de Ada Wong… Si, la situación de ellos nunca hubiera pasado, o incluso que la espía muera en Raccoon City, todo esto no iba a existir. Tampoco que Carla sea dañada de tal manera por culpa de Simmons, sentirse utilizada y lo peor de todo perder gran parte de su verdadera identidad, no ser ella la alma gemela de Derek, porque no dejaba de pensar en la otra.

"_Ahora soy el virus perfecto…"_

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en sus labios, por lo que desconcertaba a la espía que seguía apuntándole con su ametralladora.

Entendió, que se convirtió en _la nueva reina_ del tablero de ajedrez que razonaba su jefe, la quiso por ser _otra_ y no ella misma; la seducía, hasta complacía todo sus gustos imaginando que es la _otra, _le importaba su lealtad pero los obsequios, no estaba dirigida a lo que fue de su persona. Fue una simple recompensa y premio de ser _su _nueva Ada Wong, creada para satisfacer un capricho, una terrible obsesión que la verdadera espía inicio.

Radames quería venganza, primero, perjudicar a la verdadera que alguien o ella la mate y segundo, atacar a Simmons, sacrificando al _rey, _matarlo por romper todos sus sueños y esperanzas, corrompiendo de sobremanera para tenerla, poseerla como si fuera Wong bajo su control.

Imaginando que del otro lado, él también fue infectado por el C- Virus, que también va terminar mutando igual que ella, siendo su _reina. _De alguna manera, se sentía tranquila pero va luchar contra Ada, con su propósito de hundir el barco para sumergirla en las profundidades. La otra mujer tuvo toda la culpa de la obsesión enfermiza de su jefe y ambos se lo merecían; ella no tenía nada que ver con esos asuntos pero terminó siendo una víctima más…Antes era un peón, ahora se cree la reina, por ser ese virus perfecto que tanto deseaba para el caos.

"_La misma obsesión por ella, nos va a matar" _pensó, la joven. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse, porque había llegado su momento de sacrificar a todos _los peones_ que obtuvo, todas las piezas que se disponían con una simple orden suya…Porque de eso se trata el juego de ajedrez, sacrificarse por la reina, luchar por ella y los soldados estaban a su cargo.

"_Morir, siendo la verdadera reina"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin~»**

* * *

**.**

**N/A:** _pensaba hacer sobre Albert Wesker x Ada Wong pero tuve que escuchar como tres veces la canción para cambiar de idea, eso sí. Me causaba gracia porque me dieron una canción así que en parte sufrí un poquito porque ya pensaba con escribir una parodia xD_

_Hace mucho que no participo en los retos, así que regrese jeje_

_En fin, un gusto participar._

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_¡Saludos y cuídense!_

_Atte.J. H ©_


End file.
